


Palely Loitering

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly more gothic take on Lew's death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palely Loitering

[](http://imgur.com/Fo3fdTh)

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this particular photo of Lewis- he looks very Bodieish in expression, but the clothes definitely say Lew. I also love the quote from La Belle Dame sans Merci (John Keats). It's beautiful, but very bleak. Lew is certainly beautiful, and I felt very bleak at the time....


End file.
